secret past
by mellay
Summary: this is my seaquel to my story fresh start. I desided to write a steven story, because there aint many out there.
1. Chapter 1

in this story you'll find out how shara got to the pokemon world, and how she became the pokemon league champion.

Have you ever ran away from something, just to have it catch up to you in some point in your in your life. Will i have , and that's how i came to the pokemon world.

our story starts as prof. birch is being attacked by a wild poochyena. And now let our story start.

birch: someone help me

shara:hold professor , let's go pokemon(picking a pokeball)

birch: quick call out an attack

shara: treecko use pound

and so the treecko sends the poochyena packing

shara: are you ok

birch: ya thanks to you, how about we head back to my lab

shara: sure

20 minutes leater at birch's lab

birch: so your the trainer oak sent over to help me with my feild work

and then brandon comes in

brandon: hey dad do you have a pokemon for me

birch: son you have the choice of a mudkip or a torchic

brandon: what happend to the treecko

birch:this young leady got it

brandn: i wanted it , give it to me

shara: to bad it's mine

brandon: aren't a little to old for a starter pokemon

shara:(picking up brandon)leastion I have more talent in one finger then you have in your hole boddy(droping him)

birch: look brandon just take a mudkip or the torchic

brandon: alright

birch: and then the both of you get one of these(giveing brandon and shara a pokedex)

and so shara leaves and get's into a battle

calven: I challange you to a pokemon battle

shara: alright treecko come on out and use pound

a couple hits leatter the pokemon faints

and then shara catches a ralts by near the entrence of petal burg

shara: yes i cought a ralts

few minutes leater at petal burg gym

shara: norman i challange you to a gym battle

norman: alright but after you get 4 badges

and then wally comes in

wally: i came here to get me a pokemon

norman: right here you go you can catch one for your self

and then norman asks shara to go with wally

norman: can you go with him shara

shara: sure

and so wally gets his pokemon and shara heads to the petalburg woods

A\N that's it for now in the next chapter shara will go into rustburo city.


	2. Chapter 2

Where we left off shara has just entered the petalburg woods. And now let our story start.

45 minutes leater in the petalburg woods

aqua grunt: how long does it take for a old man to come out of the woods, hand over the goods

man: you can't let them get the goods

shara:I can't (sigh)go grovle

aqua grunt: go poochena

shara: grovyle go and use leaf blade

And so shara makes a quick job of the grunt

aqua grunt: I don't have time for this, I have something to steal in rustboro

man: thanks you can hace this great ball

And then the man runs off

few minutes leater at the pokemon center

shara: nurse joy can you heal my pokemon

joy: sure it will take a few seconds (takeing the pokemon)

few minutes leater

joy: here's your pokemon

shara: thanks(takeing them back)

And then shara desides to get a new outfit

shara: (these look good)

and then she meets may

may: that shirt you have is cute

shara: ya i tkink so to

and so they get to know each other and may invites shara to eat with them

may: whold you like to have lunch with me

shara: sure

may: ok meet me by the water foutain at 1:00 o clock

shara: alright see then

and so they separte and go there own ways

few minutes leater at the rustboro city gym

shara: roxanne I challage you to a gym battle

Roxanne alright I accapet you challage

few minutes leater on the battle ring

man: the battle between the rustboro city gym leader and shara will begin, Leadies bring out your pokemon

roxanne: geodude come on out

shara: grovyle come out

roxanne: geodude use rollout

shara: douge it and use leaf blade

A one hit ko

roxanne: come out nosepss, And use earthquake

shara: grovyle jump into the air and use hyper beam

acouple hits leater and nosepass faints

few minutes leater

roxanne: I precent to you this stone badge

shara: yes I got the stone badge

and so shara leaves and sees a camison

man: hay please stop ,Give me the goods back

And then the man sees shara

man: hay you ,you've got to get the goods back again

shara: alright , i'll be right back

and so shara get's the good back and saves peeko

mr Briney: oh thank god your safe peeko my darling, she ows you her life , if there's anything you'll need you will find me by the petalburg woods.

and so mr briney leaves, and shara heads back to the devon guy

shara: here's your goods back

man: oh thank you, please would you come with me, the presdent would want to know how you saved the goods twice

20 minutes leater at the presdent office

mr stone: I heard that you saved our goods not once but twice

shara: corret

mr stone: I have a favor to sak of you

shara: go head

mr stone : I have a letter for a man named steven, he should be in the granite cave on dewford and a package for captian sturn in slateport, of course i'm not asking you to do this for free , you can have this pokegear

shara: alright conder it done

A hour leater shara meets up with may

shara: hay may ,sorry i'm late , I kinda ran into some trouble

may: it's no problem

and so shara meets the rest of the group

A\N and that's it for this chapter . In the next chapter shara will go to dewford island and meats steven.


End file.
